You're the One I Want
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: Do you think your school has drama? You haven't been to my high school. There's way more drama going on here than you'd think: Including multiple relationship problems, power placement situations, upcoming prom and the school literally falling from the sky! Basically anything you'd expect from Sky High.
1. Prologue: About the Character

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from Sky high. Only my OCs.**

_**A/N:**_** This chapter is just to introduce the character to you guys and tell you about your family and where she came from. Just some information on her background.**

* * *

**Name:** Ashley Storm

**Power:** Weather Manipulation _(Controls the weather & Climate)_

**Parents:** Richard & Sarah Storm

**Parent's Power:** Dad- Controls wind

Mom- Controls water

**Looks:** _(Go to my profile to see what she looks like)_

**Likes:** Laughing

relaxing

hanging with friends

good grades

making people happy.

**Hates:** Bullies

dresses

Chinese food

fighting

**Relationship status:** Taken by Warren Piece

**Info:** She moved here over summer. She was walking around the neighborhood when she passed by a Chinese restaurant. She hates Chinese food but she saw the cutest guy working there, so she decided to introduce herself. They talked and soon became friends and then started dating. They've been together ever since.


	2. My Life

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from Sky High, except my OCs.**

_**A/N:**_** In this story, some characters may seem a bit OOC, but only in certain times,_ not all the time_. This story will go along with the movie, but with my own twist to it in some parts.**

* * *

"Don't be nervous about tomorrow, babe..." Warren said, giving me a peck on the lips.

I sighed, "But... What if I don't make any friends! What if I fail all my classes! What if I fall off the edge of the school! What if-" He cut me off by laughing.

"Everything's going to be fine! Just stick with me and I'll take care of you." He said, rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

I smiled, "Like always." I stated.

He smirked, "Like Always..." He trailed off.

I leaned in and kissed him, deeply and passionately. He slipped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer. I smiled through the kiss but reluctantly pulled away. I looked at my clock on my nightstand.

The time said, 6:57.

"You should go. It's almost dinner time." I said to him. I always eat dinner with my parents at 7.

He groaned, "You got like 3 minutes left till dinner..." He trailed off, grabbing hold of my waist, "We can do _a lot_ in 3 minutes..." He winked at me.

I giggled and shook my head at him.

_'He's such and idiot sometimes.' _I thought to myself.

"Come on!" I told him, getting up.

He groaned, "Fine!" He said in annoyance.

Warren held my hand and I walked him downstairs towards the front door.

"Good night, Warren!" My mother called to him from where she was cooking in the kitchen.

"Have a good night, Mrs. Storm!" Warren said.

My dad came into the room and slightly glared at my boyfriend and it suddenly got awkward.

"Warren." My dad said, no emotion in his voice or on shown his face.

Warren cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Good night, Mr. Storm..." He said, opening the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, babe." Warren said to me and peck my cheek.

I smiled at him, "Okay, bye."

"Bye." He said and I closed the door behind him. I turned towards my dad, angrily.

"What?" He asked, too innocently.

I groaned, "You could at least try to be nicer to him!" I asked my dad.

He shrugged, "I could... But I don't think I will." He said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"DINNER!" My mom yelled.

Dad and I went to the table where everything was all set.  
"Can you pass the chicken please?" My dad asked me.

I smirked, "Yes I can." I said.

I took a deep breath and activated my powers. I created a small cloud in the mid-air, hovering the food. I concentrated and brought the cloud down, lifting the plate of chicken up. I slowly brought the cloud towards my dad and sat the food down in front of him.

My parents smirked and started applauding me.

"That was very nice, sweetheart. You're really getting the hang of your powers." My mom complemented me.

"I am very impressed." My dad said.

I smiled and took small bows in my seat, "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here till college." I joked and they laughed.

"Now, make it go away, so I can eat." Dad said.

I hesitated, "Uh... I haven't really worked up to that yet." I admitted.

My dad gave me a look.

"But I can try!" I said.

I took a long breath and concentrated again. I brought the cloud up slowly and tried my hardest to mak it go away, but I couldn't. But I saw it fading a little bit and I started getting excited.

"You're doing it, sweety." My mom said.

"Keep up the god work." My dad cheered me on.

I smiled, "I got it. I got it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I guess I got to excited because next thing we knew, the cloud turned dark and it turned really dark and started pouring rain, only on the chicken.

Oops...

My dad sighed and used his wind power by inhaled deeply and blew out a large, powerful wind, making the cloud disappear and the rain stopped. My mom chuckled at my mistake as my dad turned to me.

"Really?" He said, annoyed.

I shrugged, sheepishly, "Sorry?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. He just glared at me, jokingly and I sunk into my seat. I knew my dad wasn't really mad at me. He loves me to much.

"It's fine, sweetheart. But what about my food!" He exclaimed.

My mom rolled her eyes, "Oh, Richard..." She sighed, "I got it." My mom said. She lifted her hand over the chicken and concentrated, using her water powers to remove all the water from the chicken, making them dry and back to normal. She levitated the water and then had it evaporate into the atmosphere.

"That was so cool mom." I complemented her.

She smirked, "Told you I was the coolest mom on the block!" She joked, making water from the air and spinning it around her hand.

"I wouldn't say _coolest_! Am I right Ash?" My dad joked, winking at me playfully.

I chuckled and shook my head.

My mom glared at him and moved the water over to him, splashing it into his face. I laughed out loud at my now damp dad. He groaned and blew so much wind in my mom's face, it pushed away all he long hair, messing it up.

She glared at him jokingly, "This means war..." She said.

"Bring it!" My dad accepted the challenge. Next thing you knew they were going back and fourth with their powers. Yep, this is my life. I can't wait till I finally start High school tomorrow. I'm going to somewhere called, _Sky High_. I'm new so I know I won't know anyone. At least I'll be with Warren.


	3. First Day of School

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from Sky High, except my OCs.**

* * *

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I called to them as I was out the door.

"Have a good day, sweety!" My dad yelled back.

"Bye, sweetheart!" My mom yelled.

"Bye!" I said once more and went out the door. I took a deep breath in and out the made my way down the street towards the bus stop.

When I made it there I sw a guy and a girl standing there, talking to each other. They must be waiting for the bus too. I took a deep breath and got up the courage to walk over to them and try to make new friends. I made it over to them and they immediately turned to me, both giving me a polite smile.

"Hi, I'm Layla. Are you new here?" The girl, Layla, asked me.

I smiled back, "Yeah. I just moved here over summer. I'm Ashley. Ashley Storm." i said.

The guys eyes lit up, "I'm Will Stronghold. And did you say Storm?" The guy, Will, asked.

I nodded "Yeah, Storm." I confirmed.

He smirked, "Your parents wouldn't be Richard & Sarah Storm would they?" He asked.

I nodded again, "Yeah they are actually."

Will snapped his fingers, "Oh, right! My parents know yours. They said something about being close in college and sometimes helping fight in battles together!" He said.

That's when I remembered, "Oh, yeah! My dad mentioned something about the Strongholds once! We have to get our parents together soon!" I said.

He nodded, "That be great! My parents would love to see them!" He said.

I chuckled and turned to Layla not wanting to leave her out, "So whats your power?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Oh i just move flowers around." She said.

I smirked, "It's gotta be more than that! So, you control nature? That's gotta be cool!"" I said.

She shrugged, "It's ok."

"What's your power?" Will asked.

I smirked, "Weather manipulation. i control well... the weather and climate and stuff." I said.

He laughed, "Cool." He said.

Just then the bus came and the driver opened the door.

"Morning!" The driver greeted the 3 of us. Will stepped on first then me and then Layla.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Will asked.

"Sh!" The driver snapped, "Are you crazy?!" He asked and angrily shut the doors, "I guess you want every super villain in the neighborhood to know we're here!" He snapped to Will.

"No! No. I guess not." Will said and went to find a seat but the driver stopped him.

"What's your name, Freshman?" He asked Will.

"Will. Will Stronghold." He said.

The driver choked, "Son of the commander and Jet Stream?" He asked and stood up excitedly, "Everyone!" He yelled getting the other students on the bus, attentions. "It's Will Stronghold! Son of the commander and jet Stream!" He yelled.

"My name's Ron Wilson! Sky High bus driver!" He introduced himself while shaking Will's hand, "If there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable please let me know." He said.

"You two, up!" Ron commanded these two other students sitting down.

"It would be an honor!" The boy said, getting up, "Magenta get up!" He told the girl, magenta.

"Why?" She asked, "He only needs one seat."

"So he can sit with his girlfriend!" He said, pointing to me.

I was taken back, "Oh! No! We-we just met today! He's not my boyfriend..." I said, motioning to me and Will.

"Oh well in that case..." Someone said from behind me. I looked and saw a guy with glasses get up and smirked at me, "Hi..." He said, taking his glasses off, "I'm Larry." He winked.

I got uncomfortable, "Riiiight... And I'm... Going to find a seat now!" I said and grabbed Layla's arm from behind me and pushed Will towards the back to get a seat.

"Yo! Will!" A blonde guy said, standing up from his seat and him and Will greeted each other by doing the guy handshake.

Will sat next to him and I sat next to Layla at another seat near them. The bus started and we were on our way. A few moments late in stopped again but a little to rough and everyone groaned in pain as they slammed into their seat.

"Sorry!" Ron the bus driver said to all of us. He opened the doors, letting another student on. Once the kid found a seat, the next thing you knew Ron was changing his hat and the patch on his shirt.

He turned to us, "Next stop... Sky High!" He said, happily. he turned back around and started the bus. He was droving down the road all crazy like, but the went towards a construction road. I was getting scared.

"Where are we?" Layla asked.

I shrugged, "I have no idea..." I answered.

Just then seat belt were strapped onto all of us and Ron said, "Hang on. We're going off road."

Those were the only words I needed to hear to know this man was crazy.

"Here we go..." He announced as he drove towards the end of the road.

I grabbed onto Layla's hand and she gripped mine back, just as scared.

He drove us all off the road and we all screamed in fear! He started doing loops and insane stuff in the middle of the air, about to kill us all! The bus soon slowed down and we were just floating in the air. Layla and I decided it was safe so we let go of each others hands.

"What are they looking at?" Layla asked, not able to see with the clouds in the way.

I smirked, "Let me help.." I said and used my powers to move the thick clouds out the way.

Layla gaped, "Oh my god! That was so cool!" She said.

I smiled, "Thanks." I said.

"There it is! Sky High...!" Ron said and went on about the school. I zoned out as i admired the floating school.

Ron went to park the bus on the school but was a little to rough, "SORRY!" He yelled to all of us. He opened the door and we all got of. Layla and i waited for Will since he was talking to Ron about something. Will came back and I stood with him and Layla in a circle with the other freshmen. I was looking around and saw the funniest thing. These two guys shot lasers at this girls butt so she froze them. I tapped Layla on the shoulder and pointed to the scene. We both laughed.

Just then there was something going around all of us and we all packed up together, it stopped, a guy stood in front of us followed by another guy who used elastic powers to go down the stairs and in front of the crowd. I looked at the tall, skinny guy and he turned to me and winked in my direction. I bit my lip and he smirked. I realized what i was doing and shook my head, looking away.

"I'm Lash. Uh, this is Speed. As representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee..." The guy, Lash, trailed off.

"...We'd be happy to collect that 15$ new student fee." Speed said and lash stretched his arm out towards me, expectantly.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." Ethan said from next to me.

"Great look out!" Lash said sarcastically to him. He turned back to me and ran the back of his hand smoothly across my cheek, and smirked. I felt my cheeks get hot and I looked down.

"Okay guys. Very funny. I'll take over from here." Someone said. We all looked and saw a girl come over and Lash and Speed left.

"Hey everybody, I'm Gwen Grayson, student body president..." She started talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention. I just wanted to get inside and see my boyfriend.

"... Just follow those simple rules and i promise you won't fall off the edge of the school. Now just follow me inside for orientation." Was all I heard her say.

"Rules what rules?" Will and I asked.

"Weren't you guys paying attention?" She asked.

"Eh, she bored me." I stated causing them to laugh.

We followed Gwen inside the school and she dropped us off at the gym.

No one else was there but then a beam of white light showed up and went over our heads and the light turned into a lay who was standing on a small stage in front of us.

"Good morning. I am Principal Powers. On behave of all the faculty and staff... Welcome to Sky High!" She said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Zach cheered loudly.

We all gave him weird looks and went back to the Principal. She started talking about this thing called power placement.

"It sounds fascist." Layla said and I agreed.

"It how they decide where you go." Ethan explained.

"The hero track or the loser track."

"I believe the preferred term is, Hero Support." Ethan said.

"... For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin. Comets away!" Principal Powers yelled and turned back into the beam of light and flew away.

"Alright, listen up.." Someone said from behind. Everyone turned around and we saw the gym coach standing on the circular stage.

"My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as _"Sonic Boom. "_ You may not. Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick. Now, every year there area few students or, as I like to call them, "whiner babies," who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?" He asked, but no one said anything.

"I said, are we... clear?!" He asked once more but used his sonic boom power.

"Yes, Coach Boomer!" We all said.

Larry went first and he surprisingly turned into a giant Rock man... Thing. And he got hero. The Zach went next but he got sidekick. Then it was Ethan who got sidekick. After a few other people, magenta went and she got sidekick. When he called on Layla she refused to go up.

"Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." She explained.

"Well, you're in luck. This is the situation, and I'm demanding it." He said.

"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to..." He cut her off.

"Let me get this straight... Are you refusing to show your powers?" He asked.

"It's more complicated than that-" He cut her off again.

"Sidekick!" He yelled.

"You!" He said, pointing to me. I sighed, making my way up there.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ashley. Ashley Storm." I answered.

He looked up from over his glasses, "Did you say Storm?" He asked. I nodded.

"I know your mother from college! She ever... talk about me?" He asked.

I shook my head, no.

"No? Okay, Storm. Just show me what you got!" He said.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

I used all my concentration on this and lifted my hand into the air. I used my powers and made a cloud appear over the coaches head. The students down below ooh'd in amazement.

"That's it? A cloud?" He asked, unimpressed.

I took a deep breath and used more power and the cloud got darker. I forced my force and made it lighting and pour rain and thunder.

"Holy-!" The coach said, jumping away from the spot.

I saw him rubbing his butt in pain.

I made it storm harder and harder and it started to flood the stage, water dripping on the floor in front of the other students.

"Okay... Okay! Make it stop!" The coach demanded.

I hesitated,"I uh... Haven't learned that yet." I said, sheepishly.

"What do you mean you haven't learned that?!" He asked.

I just shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

The thunder just continued to get wilder and lighting struck harder from my single cloud. the lightning struck Coach Boomer in the rear again and he yelled in pain. And they say lightning never strikes the same place twice... Ha!

"Ok! I've had enough of this!" He said then used his sonic boom power which had so much wind and power it blew away my cloud.

It was quiet for a while as there was still a large puddle on the stage, dripping on the floor in front of my classmates.

Everyone then applauded, amazed at my power.

I blushed and jokingly curtsied for all of them.

"You the man, Ash!" Zach yelled, "I-I mean the _wo_man! YEAH!" He corrected and I laughed.

I turned back to Coach Boomer, waiting for my placement.

He took a deep breath and the next thing I knew...

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDEEEEE KIIIIIICCK!" he yelled with so much of his power I fell of the stage and onto the floor on my butt.

Wait... Did he say,_ Sidekick_?


	4. Power Placement Problems

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from Sky high. Only my OCs.**

* * *

"Wait... A-A sidekick?" I asked, "Did you see what I just did? I caused a flood in here! I-I made _lightning AND thunder_! MORE THAN ONCE! And you have the nerve to make me a_sidekick_?!" I asked, appalled.

"Well let's see where you went wrong, shall we.." He said, "You could barely control your powers, you didn't know how to _stop_ your powers, and you shot me with lightning... More than once! Have fun in your power placement... Sidekick." He teased.

I glared at Coach Boom as Zach helped me off the floor.

The bell rang, indicated lunch was next, I think.

"Alright, we'll pick it up after lunch... Starting with you..." Coach boom said, pointing towards Will.

* * *

**In the Cafeteria...**

"That's not cool. I tell you, Boomer will regret making me a sidekick. All right? Someday it'll be dark, he'll be all alone, walking to his car. He'll drop his keys, and I won't glow to help him find 'em." Zach rambled on as we looked for a place to sit.

Just then, Coach Boomer showed up in front of us, "You got a problem with me?" He asked Zach.

Zach shook his head, "No..."

"No what?" Coach Boomer said.

"No sir. No sir. No sir!"

Then the coach turned into that shape shifting kid.

He smirked at Zach, "Just messing with you, sidekick." He said and walked away.

"You're not suppose to use your powers outside the school gym!" Ethan yelled to the guy, who just ignored him.

We just kept on walking and we all found a table. Ethan, Magenta and Zach sat on one side. Layla and Will sat down on the other side and I sat next to Will.

"Okay, am i crazy or is that guy really staring at me?" Will asked turning around.

I turned and saw my boyfriend.

"I'll be right back." I told them and they nodded.

I went over to Warren. He stood up and hugged me and I hugged back.

"Hey, how was your first day of school so far?" He whispered.

"Pretty good but that Coach Sonic Boom or whatever is getting on my nerves." I whispered back.

"He gets on everybody's nerves." Warren whispered.

I chuckled, "Why are we whispering?" I asked.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

I giggled, "So is this seat taken?" I asked, pointing to the seat next to him.

He shook his head, "Nope. Saved just for you." He said.

I sat down next to him, "So guess what!" I said.

"Yeah, that's great, babe." Warren said, staring ahead and I knew he wasn't paying any attention to me.

"I didn't say anything yet..." I said.

"Alright..." He said, still not paying attention.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Baby..." I said, finally gaining his attention.

He looked at me, "Yeah?"

I sighed, "What are you looking at?"

"Why were you sitting and talking to Will Stronghold?" He asked me, avoiding my question.

"He's my friend-" He cut me off.

"You know what his dad did to my dad-" I had to interrupt him.

"But that's in the past, Warren!" I said, and this time he let me continue, "Don't you think it's time to move on! It's not like what happened in the past will affect your life one way or another!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head, "Did you really just say that?" He asked

I thought about it and just realized what I said, "Oh my gosh... Warren I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it... I just-"

"You know what... just forget it." He said, waving it off, "It's fine."

I shook my head, "No. No, it's not. I'm really sorry." I told him, feeling guilty.

I ran my fingers through his long dark hair and kissed his cheek.

When I pulled back he smiled slightly at me, "I'll see you later..." He said and got up, leaving the cafeteria.

_'So he just leaves me alone like this? No good bye kiss?'_ I thought to myself and sighed out loud.

I got up and went back to my friends, sitting down net to Will again.

"I'm back." I said.

"What was that?" Magenta asked.

"You are _really_ friendly with Warren Peace." Ethan pointed out.

"_Very_ friendly." Layla added.

I shrugged, "He is my boyfriend after all..." I told them.

Will almost spit out his drink, "Your-Your boyfriend?!" He asked, disgusted.

"I thought you just moved here!" Ethan said.

"How'd you get a boyfriend all ready?" Layla asked.

"You work fast..." Zach stated.

I nodded, "I did just move here. At the beginning of summer. Then I was walking around, getting to know the neighborhood and I met him at that Chinese restaurant and... I don't know... things just kind of... Escalated with us, I guess." I chuckled, "Is that a problem?" I asked them.

"Nope. No problem. Just a lot to take in." Will said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Only the first day of high school and I already have a new Friend who's dating my new archenemy." Will said.

* * *

**The Hallway...**

Layla, Zach, Will and I were walking down the hall on our way to our next class when we bumped into Gwen.

"Will Stronghold." She greeted him.

He smiled and started to stutter, "Aha! Mind reader!" He said, knowingly.

She chuckled, "No! Name tag." She said, pointing to the sticker on his shirt.

He looked at his shirt and nodded, "Oh uhm, yeah! Right!" He said, chuckling nervously, "Oh! Uhm, these are my friends Zach and uh this is-" She cut him off.

"Layla and Ashley." Gwen said, looking at our name tags, "Got it." She smiled.

"I'm Gwen." She introduced herself, even tho we already knew that from the tour this morning.

"Hi." Layla said, smiling at her.

"Sup?" I said in a non lady way, causing Gwen to laugh. Layla elbowed me and I rolled my eyes, "I mean... It's a pleasure to meet you, madam..." I curtsied jokingly and Gwen laughed again.

"I love your hair & makeup, Ash. Oh, and your skirt, Layla." She said and we thanked her.

"So, how's power placement going?" She asked Will.

"Uhm... G-Great..." He stuttered.

Gwen chuckled, "I'm not surprised! Hey, listen I need a freshman rep for homecoming..."

And she's being boring again and this is where I zone out.

"... Well I guess I'll see you guys around." She said.

"Yeah!" Will agreed and she left, smiling at him.

I looked at Layla and noticed she was really uncomfortable and a little angry.

_'Yep, I knew it. She so likes him. But that Gwen chic must be getting in the way...' _I thought.

"I don't think she really liked my skirt..." Layla told Zach as they started walking to class.

I turned to Will, "So, you like Gwen Grayson?" I asked him.

He chuckled nervously, "What?!" He asked, his voice going up an octave.

I giggled, "It's so obvious!" I exclaimed, pushing him playfully and he laughed.

"Okay... maybe a little..." He said as we started walking to class.

We ended up bumping into Warren and he glared at Will.

"Why are you with my girl?" Warren asked him.

"Baby..." I whined, as he grabbed my hand, protectively.

"Oh, We're just uh... I mean.. She was... Uh... Class! Yeah uh, see you in class, Ash- I-I mean uh... Bye!" Will said and walked away.

I groaned and pushed Warren, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Why do you have to always hang around him?" He shot back.

I scoffed, "Well excuse me if I actually made a friend!" I said and was about to walk away, when he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

He sighed,"Look, I'm sorry okay. I was just hoping we could spend more time together." He said.

I looked down, "Me too, but... You're a senior and I'm freshman. We barely get to see each other." I said, sadly.

Warren lifted my chin up, forcing me to look at him, "We'll make it work." He reassured me.

I smiled, "I hope we will."

The final bell rang and I sighed, "I should get to class."

He nodded, "See ya later, babe." He said and left.

I stood there confused.

_'Wait... So he just leaves? Again?! No kiss good bye? UGH! He's so difficult sometimes!'_ I though to myself and angrily made my way back to the gym.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I walked into the bathroom, just in time to see Ethan being thrown out one of the stalls by none other than Lash and Speed. I watched the scene as they threw rolls of toilet paper and his backpack at him.

"T-Thanks for the swirly..." He said and nodded at me a he ran out the door.

"Sup guys?" I asked them, nervously as they cam closer to me.

"The kid uh- looked a little dehydrated." Speed explained, smirking, "So how bout it, Stronghold? You gonna hang with us this year?" He asked.

"Wanna help bring some pain to the sidekicks?" Lash asked.

I hesitated, "That uh... Sounds like.. F-Fun..." I stuttered.

"Good man. See ya around." Speed said and left.

"Oh, and Stronghold..." Lash said, catching my attention, "Who's that hot chic you hang with?" He asked.

"Who? Layla?"

"No, not her. The one with the dark hair."

"Magenta?"

"No! The other one!" He said.

"Oh! Ashley?" I asked.

"Yeah, her." He nodded, "Tell her that I don't usually mess with... Sidekicks... But I'll make an acception for her." He said, with wink, "If ya know what I mean?" He chuckled.

I knew exactly what he meant.

I faked a laugh, "Oh yeah, man! I-I'll tell her!"

"You better." He said and followed Speed out the door.

I sighed in relief when they left.

_'Thank God that's over.' _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

It was gym and Will was on the stage with Coach Boomer when he whispered something to him.

"What do you mean you don't know what your power is?!" The coach repeated what he said out loud and Will just chuckled, nervously.

"Oh, I get it. You're messin' with the coach. Just like your old man." Coach Boomer said, taking out his remote, "Car."

He dropped a car on top of Will, but thank God he fell to the floor just in time just as we all gasped, worried for him.

"Are you insane?!" Will yelled from under the car, "I don't have super strength!"

The coach shrugged, bringing the car back up.

"Oh! I get it! You're a flyer! Just like your mom!" The coach announced.

Next thing we knew, Will was flying across the room and roughly hit the column, falling onto the hard stair and rolled down, hitting his head roughly. The whole class went to go see it he as alright. I gasped as Will sat on the ground in pain and me and Layla were by his side in a second.

"Kid, come on! Quit messin' around! I haven't got all day!" The coach said, "What's your power?"

Layla and I helped Will sit up as he starred at the coach.

"... I don't have one." Will answered him.

The coach shook his head at him, "Stronghold..." He said disappointed.

**"SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDD DDDDDDDEEE KICK!"** The coach yelled so loud I swear I heard glass break.


	5. Hero Support

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from Sky high. Only my OCs.**

* * *

After school I went home, completely angry.

First the coach makes me a side kick, then Warren wouldn't kiss me all day! UGH! Why does high school have to be so complicated?!

No, scratch that!

Why does _Sky High_ have to be so complicated?!

I unlocked the front door of my house and walked in, closing it behind me.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I need to talk to you!" I yelled.

"In the kitchen!" My mom yelled back.

I stormed into the kitchen and dropped my bag on the counter.

"Dad got caught up at work, but he should be home soon enough for dinner.." My mom said.

I nodded, understanding.

"So what do you want to talk about, sweetie?" She asked, turning to me.

"Do you know my coach? Coach Boomer or uhm..." I trailed off trying to remember that ridiculous name, "Sonic Boom?"

She thought for a while, trying to remember.

"Oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers, "I dated him in college!" She exclaimed.

I almost choked on my own saliva, "W-What?!... EEEEEWW!"

She nodded, "I know right! I dumped him after about a month. He was devastated. Now what does this have to do with you?" She asked, curiously.

"Okay, so today during power placement, he put me as a Side kick! A SIDEKICK! You should've seen what I did, mom! I made it thunder and lightning... More than once! I caused a flood right in the middle of the gym! And after all that he made me a... Sidekick!" I exclaimed, angrily.

She got just as angry to and crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh, really?" She asked.

I nodded, "Really." I said.

She nodded, "Don't worry about this, honey. I'll call the school and get this straightened out. You just go upstairs and do your homework." She said, picking up the phone and dialing the school's number.

I nodded and grabbed my book bag, going upstairs.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Storm..." Was all I heard before I made it up stairs.

I closed my door and as soon as I did I heard muffled yelling from my mom downstairs. I laughed to myself.

I sat on my bed and got comfortable seeing it was the first day of school so I had no homework. There was a knock at my window and I got up, confused. I opened my curtains and saw Warren. I smiled slightly and opened the window and he jumped in my room with me.

"You know you could've used this thing we got... it's called a front door." I joked.

"I thought this would be more romantic." He answered, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a long, passionate kiss.

I tried to stop myself from smiling and pulled back, "What was that?" I asked.

He chuckled, "So, now I'm not allowed to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?" He said.

I giggled, "No. You can... It's just... You haven't kissed me all day at school and now you seem to want to..." I explained.

He just shrugged, "I don't like PDA." He simply said.

"Right..."I sighed, looking down.

He tilted my chin up, "Babe, what's wrong? Look, I'm sorry okay. It's just... I'm not use to this whole... Relationship stuff." He admitted.

I smiled, "You'll get use to it. I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of it." I said.

He smirked, "It's fine." He said, and pecked my lips, "Now what was it you were trying to tell me at lunch?"

I sighed, "Coach Boomer... He uh... Made me a sidekick." I said, sadly.

Warren suddenly got angry, "What?! Why would he do that?! I'm sure you were great babe." He reassured me, "He just made a huge mistake."

I nodded, "Yeah... And I think I know the problem..."

"What?"

I sighed, "He dated my mom in college and she dumped him... Now he must be taking it out on me." I explained.

"That little-" I gave Warren a look, letting him know not to finish that sentence. He sighed, "Sorry, it's just... You deserve to be a hero... Not a sidekick!" He said.

I smiled, "I know but... My mo's taking care of it." I said just as we heard my mo yelling more into the phone. We laughed and shook our heads.

"I should get home..." He said.

I nodded, "Yeah, you should. Good night."

He smiled, "Good night, beautiful." He said and pecked me on the lips before climbing out my window again.

I smiled to myself before jumping back on to my bed, happily.

* * *

**Next Day at School...**

I was in the hero support class along with my friends, when the teacher walked in and we all got quiet.

"Good morning, class! Welcome to Hero Support!" He said, walking over to his desk, "My name is..." He stopped, mid sentence, going behind the chalk board and coming back out in a red, white and blue costume and jumped on the desk, "All American Boy!" He announced, then got down from the desk, "But, now I just go by, _Mr._ Boy." He said.

"This year is going to be my privilege to help you become the very best hero support that you can be. Without Hero Support... Well there wouldn't be any heroes... Well, there would be heroes but... They would be very lonely." He said and I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"Uhm... When do we pick our names and costumes?" I asked.

"I call dibs on Zach Attack!" Zach spoke up.

I chuckled, "Like anyone else would take that name." I teased and he stuck his tongue out at me.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Well, you don't get to pick. Graduation day is when you will be assigned a hero and he _or_ she will decide what you will be called and what you will wear, Miss uh... Miss.." He trailed off as he looked at his clipboard,"Miss... Storm?" He asked and I nodded.

"It says here that you should be in the Heroes class. So you can just pack your things and the heroes class should be just down the hall and to the left there." He said, giving me directions.

I nodded and started packing my stuff. I got up and looked around the class room and smiled at my friends.

"See ya, Ash." Zach said and we did our hand shake, then I gave him a friendly side hug.

"See ya, Zach Attack." I joked and he smiled at me.

"We'll save you a seat at lunch." Layla said.

I smirked at her, "You better." I said and reluctantly left the room.

I followed Mr. Boy's directions and made it to the heroes class.

I took a deep breath and walked in and found everyone's eyes on me.

"Come on in, Miss Storm. They told me to expect you." the teacher said... Who had a freakishly huge head by the way. I tried not to stare and just nodded and looked for somewhere to sit. I saw Gwen Grayson and she smiled at me, waving me over.

I smiled back and was about to make my way over to her when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw an outstretched hand that could only belong to one person. I looked at Gwen and she smirked and me, nodding knowingly. I was confused but shook it off.

I smirked and followed the arm and made my way to Lash and Speed. Lash brought his arm back and hit Speed in the chest and motioned for him to get up, which he did and moved seats. I sat down next to Lash and he smirked at me.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, that's it..." I said sarcastically.

"Class!" The teacher announced gaining all of our attention, "I should inform you that you shall be without my assistance today and this upcoming Friday. Due to, I'll be helping teach the hero support class." He said, "So I'll be letting my teaching assistant teach. Miss Grayson, if you'll please." He said and left the room as Gwen made her way to the front of the class.

We were suppose to be taking notes on whatever she was talking about, but I wasn't paying attention.

Something was slipped in front of me. I looked and saw a note from Lash:

_I'm glad you're a hero now_- L

I smirked and wrote back: _Really? Why?- A_

_I couldn't be seen dating a sidekick._- L

_Wait, dating?_- A

_Yeah, dating. You wanna go out?_- L

I hesitated before writing down my answer: _No._ - A

I heard him scoff once i passed the note back.

_And why not?_- L

_I already have a boyfriend._- A

The bell rang and I immediately packed up my stuff along with everyone else and stood up, making my way towards the door, behind the crowd. Once I made I out the door, someone grabbed my arm, turning me around.

"Who is he?" Lash asked.

I knew what he meant and I just shook my head, "Just... Somebody." I said.

"Who?!" He demanded.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Warren Piece."

He stared at me, "_Warren Piece_?! You can't be serious! He's so..._ Eh_!" He exclaimed, making a disgusted face, "And you're so..." He smirked while looking me up and down and cat whistled.

I rolled my eyes, "Good bye, Lash." I said, walking away.

After that recent event in the hallway, the next few days all this week, Lash has never left my side.

In every class we had together, he would always sit by me and pass me notes. He was starting to get really clingy and even more annoying.

If I was walking in the morning to school with Layla, Will and the others, he pull me aside and I'd have to walk with him the rest of the way.

It seems the only time I can get away from him is when I sit with Warren at lunch or after school at home.

* * *

**{Time Skip} Friday...**

"Come on, dad! I'm already late as it is!" I told my dad as I got out his car, holding my backpack.

Will invited everyone to his house to study tonight. I was already late because my dad was being extremely slow. He was really excited to see the commander after all these years.

"I'm coming!" He called back and finally got out the car. We walked up towards Will's porch and I rang the door bell. A few seconds later, a man in a red, white and blue suit opened the door... I'm guessing that's the commander, considering he's wearing tights...

He looked at me and then my dad and his eyes widened, "Richie..?!"

My dad smirked, "Steve!" He announced.

The commander smiled, "It's great to see you again!" He exclaimed, shaking hands and did that man-hug thing. I swear, I heard bones crack.

My dad groaned and faked a laugh once the pulled away, "Haha, you still got it, Steve... Still got it.." My dad said, rubbing his shoulder in pain.

The commander laughed, "Sorry, my friend." He said and turned to me, "And... This must be your daughter..." He trailed off, shaking my hand.

"Ashley." I said, smiling.

He smiled, "Ashley! Got it." He said and we released from our hand shake, "You must be one of Will's friends. The kids are in there studying." He said, allowing me to go inside.

"Well, I better get going. Just came to drop Ashley off. But it was great seeing you, Steve." My dad said and the shook hands.

"You to, Richie. You and your wife should have dinner with Josie and me sometime." The commander said.

"Absolutely. Well, I should get going. See you, Steve." My dad said, leaving.

"Good night!" The commander called back and I went inside and he closed the door behind me.

"So, Ashley... What's your power?" The commander asked me.

I smiled politely, "Weather manipulation. I control well... The weather, of course and the the climate." I answered.

He smiled, pleased with my answer, "Nice. Nice. Very nice! And you're a uhm... _Hero_? Right?" He asked, reluctantly.

I smiled, "Well, I had a few problems with the coach, but yes, sir. I am now." I answered.

He smiled, "Good. Good... Between you and me..." He leaned in and whispered, "Will's other friends don't seem... Hero material..." He said.

I was confused, "Well, of course not, sir. They're actually-" I was interrupted.

"Hey! Ashley!" Someone called me. I looked and saw Will walking over to us.

"You came! Uhm, thanks for getting the door dad." He said and turned back to me, "Come on, Ash." He said and led me to the living room.

I immediately say Magenta, Ethan, Layla and Zach sitting around the room with their books and homework.

They all looked up and greeted me.

"Yo, Ash-AY! Sit right here!" Zach said, making room for me.

I sat in between him and Ethan, Magenta on the floor in front of us, then I gave him a weird look, "_Ash-AY_?" I asked, him confused.

He shrugged, "Sounded better in my head." He explained.

I giggled, "Should've left it there!" I teased.

He put his hand to his heart in mock pain, "Ouch. Someone's _feisty_ tonight." He said.

I giggled and shook my head, "Shut up." I said and playfully shoved him.

Someone cleared their throat rudely.

I looked and saw Magenta, glaring slightly at me, "Yeah, we should really get started so if you two could stop flirting, that'd be nice." She snapped and went back to her homework.

Zach leaned closer to me, "Touch-y..." He whispered and I nodded, agreeing.

I got out my home work and books out my bag and started working. I had to concentrate on my own work since they had hero support class, unlike me.

"OK, number one." Ethan read aloud, "A radioactive zombie is charging at your hero. Do you hand him: A) his silver-tipped crossbow; B) a wooden spike; C).." Zach interrupted.

"Yo, that's so weak, man. I'm holding his crossbow. Why can't I shoot him myself?" He said.

"'Cause we're _hero support_. And if your hero asks for a crossbow, you hand it to him." Ethan explained.

"Or her." Layla jumped in.

"By the way, Zach, you can't kill a zombie. You can only re-kill him" Ethan stated.

"Or her." Layla added again.

Just then, Will's dad came back in the room, "So, if you kids are all in here... Who's out there, saving the world?" He joked.

Will groaned, "Dad, what are you doing back here?"

"Well, i see... You and Layla already made some new friends." He said, looking at us, "So, I make a mean tuna fish salad sandwich. Anybody want one?" He asked us and we all kindly objected.

He nodded, "Pleasure meeting everyone." He said and left.

It was quiet for a while and Will sighed, breaking he silence, "I'll be right back." He said and followed his dad out the room.

It got quiet again for a few moments.

"...So! Ashley, what do you have for_ hero's_ homework? Just curious." Ethan asked me.

I smiled, "Oh, uhm... for this question, I don't really get... Uhm, it says-" I got cut off by someone yelling from another room.

_**"Washed out?!" **_The person yelled. It was quiet for a few second when the was a loud bang from the other room.

We all looked up, confused as the person continued to rant loudly, but we weren't able to hear what he was saying exactly.

A few moments later, Will came back, as if nothing had happened.

"Uh, so I, uh, think we pretty much covered the undead." He said, taking his seat on the other couch, next to Layla."What's next?" He asked, and we all stayed quiet as we looked at him.

"What?" He asked, noticing all of us staring at him. We all looked down and went back to work.

"Your hero flies north at 300 miles per hour for 15 minutes..." Ethan started, but I zoned out.

I looked up and noticed Will and Layla smiling at each other, which caused me to smile, myself.

_'They so like each other.' _I thought to myself, before I went back to my own work.


	6. The Fight

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from Sky high. Only my OCs.**

* * *

"Welcome to Sky High!" Ron announced opening the bus door but stopped when someone's long, stretched out arm took his hat.

Ron immediately stood up and got off the bus. Will ran off the bus, and me and the others followed behind him.

Of course, we saw Speed running around circles, keeping Ron;s hat from him and Lash standing around, enjoying the sight.

"Come on! If you're not gonna respect me, respect the hat!" Ron exclaimed.

"Come on, guys... Give him his hat back." Will said.

"Alright... Here, sidekick." Lash said, taking the hat from Speed, "Here's his hat back."

Lash threw it on the ground in the mud, in front of Ron's feet.

I huffed angrily and was about to storm over there, when Layla held me back. I looked at her and she shook her head. I sighed and shook her off and walked next to Ron and picked up his hat and shook it off, putting it back on his head.

"You are such a jerk, Lash!" I yelled to him.

"Oooh! Kitty got claws!" He purred.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I like that..." Lash winked.

He outstretched his arms, wrapping them around my waist tightly and pulled me towards him. I struggled to get free but he pulled me over to him and pressed me against his chest. I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

"Don't fight the love, babe..." He smirked and Speed laughed.

"Later, sidekicks!" Speed yelled towards my friends from behind us and started walking towards the school.

Lash pulled me with him by force, keeping me close as we walked towards the school.

As we walked through the hallway I started struggling again.

"Lash! Lash, let go!" I demanded, finally getting him to let loose of me.

"Ooooh, Lash, seems like your girl here doesn't like being touched." Speed joked and Lash rolled his eyes.

I sighed, "I just want to go to my locker." I told them, "Excuse me." I said and they moved and I walked past them, down the hall and made it to my locker. I put in my combination and opened it up and I started taking my books out my backpack.

I felt someone come up behind me and put their hands on my shoulders, massaging them.

"Warren..." I smirked, knowingly, turning around and kissed his cheek.

When I pulled back, it wasn't Warren...

It was _Lash_!

We both stood there with shocked faces.

"You just..." He trailed off, surprised, pointing to me.

"That's not fair! I thought you were someone else!" I exclaimed, pointing back.

He smirked, "I knew you wanted me." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I rolled my eyes, "That was just a mistake that won't happen again and we will never... _EVER_ speak of it!" I exclaimed, removing his arms from me and slamming my locker shut.

Once I did, someone sped past me, leaning on the locker in front of me while blocking my path.

"Why, hello lovebirds!" Speed joked, "I saw that kiss. I knew you wanted him." He said while smirking at me.

I groaned loudly and made my way around Speed and stormed down the hall to my next class.

Unfortunately, I had that class with both of those idiots.

* * *

**In Class...**

I slammed my books down, angrily, next to Gwen and sat next to her.

I decided to sit with her and avoid Lash the best I could for the rest of day.

"Woah! What's wrong with you girl? Aren't you gong to sit next to your _future love_ today?" Gwen asked, smiling at me and nodding her head to Lash who was sitting in the back next to Speed.

I looked to where she was looking and immediately, Lash caught my stare.

He smirked and winked at me while blowing a kiss my way.

I rolled my eyes, turning back towards Gwen, disgusted.

"Who?_ Lash_?! That is the_ last_ thing he will ever be to me." I told her.

She then got confused to, "But, I thought you liked him?"

I scoffed, "Never in a million years would I like him." I said, disgusted.

"Besides, I already have a boyfriend..." I added, quietly but she still heard me.

She smirked, interested, "Oh, really? Who?" She asked.

I blushed, smiling shyly, "Warren Piece." I answered.

"Oh, he's hot." She smirked and I nodded, agreeing.

"But, don't take this the wrong way, but he kind of has... Anger issues." She added.

I shrugged, "Well, you have to get to know him. Trust me, he really is a sweet guy." I told her.

She smiled, "Well, then, I'm happy for you." She said and playfully bumped her shoulder with mine.

I smiled back just as the teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon, class. Today we will..." I zoned out after that, not caring.

"So, why were you mad when you walked in?" Gwen whispered to me.

I sighed, "I kissed Lash this morning..." I whispered back.

She gasped quietly, "You kissed Lash?!"

"I didn't mean to!" I said, quietly, "I thought he was Warren and I turned around and kissed him on the cheek. But it was just the cheek and it was an accident." I explained to her.

She nodded, "Well, you should still tell Warren." She said, "Any kiss with someone else is a bad one."

"Miss Storm and Miss Grayson," Mr. Medulla said, getting or attention, "Either pay attention in my class or leave. I couldn't care less." He said and went back to teaching.

I turned to Gwen and we laughed quietly, deciding to finish this conversation later.

* * *

**Lunch...**

I was sitting with Layla, Magenta, Ethan and Zach in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Will was still in th lines, getting his food.

"I'll be right back..." I told my friends, noticing Warren sitting a few tables away.

"Going to sit with your boyfriend?" Layla asked, smirking.

"You know it." I teased and we laughed.

"Hurry back." Zach said.

I noticed Magenta elbow him in the ribs and he groaned.

I looked at her, confused but turned to Zach, "I will."

_'For some reason, magenta doesn't seem to like me much. I wonder why...'_ I thought to myself.

"See ya, Ash." Ethan called to me.

I smiled, "Bye." I waved and went over to Warren.

I sat next to Warren and he was reading a book. He didn't notice me sitting here yet so I used that to my advantage.

"Boo." I said, trying to scare him.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "Wow." was all he said before chuckling.

I smiled, "Did I scare you?" I asked.

He smirked, "Oh yeah..." He said sarcastically, "I'm terrified."

We laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Reading." He answered.

"Ahhh..." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled, "Okay, what is it?" He asked, pecking me on the top of the head.

I giggled and blushed, liking his sweet kiss, "Well, uhm... I need to talk to you about something..." I told him, drawing hearts on to the back of his palm with my index finger. I noticed Warren smirking, obviously liking my actions.

"Yo! Ashley!" A familiar voice yelled for me.

I sighed in annoyance, "Speak of the devil..." I said, looking up and saw Speed and Lash, waving me over.

I looked at Warren and he rolled his eyes. I took that as a _'Go ahead'_.

I kissed his cheek, "I'll be right back." I told him and stood up, walking over to Lash and Speed.

"What do you want now?" I asked them, annoyed.

Lash smirked at me, "Watch this..." He said, nodding over to Will who was walking with his tray full of food.

I looked at him, confused, "What are you gonna do?" I asked.

I knew it wasn't going to be good...

He smirked, "Just watch..." He said and outstretched his arm, making it slither on to the floor.

His elastic arm reached Will's feet, tripping him. His food flew across the room, right in front of Warren.

"Oh, god, no!" I mumbled.

I was about to go over there before anything worse happens, but Lash held me back.

"No, stay." He said, clutching me to his chest, "Let's see where this goes."

Warren got up but the words him and Will were saying to each other where inaudible.

I could only hear when they were yelling.

"You think you can do whatever you want just because your name is Stronghold?!" Warren yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail but-" Warren cut Will off but picking him up by the collar.

Warren whispered something to him and the next thing you knew, Warren burned Will's shirt and pushed him back roughly.

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped and started forming a crowd around them.

"It is so on!" Lash exclaimed.

_"Fight! Fight! Fight..!"_ The crowd chanted.

I stood there, scared and worried as Will put a tray in front of him for protection but Warren's fire just put a whole through it, melting it. Will shook it out, disgusted but ducked in alarm as Warren started throwing more fire at him. He missed a few times, destroying most of the cafeteria!

Will looked behind him and started running towards the fire alarm, but tripped.

I heard Lash laughing from behind me and I turned to him, knowingly.

"You jerk!" I yelled to him, pushing him roughly.

"Ashley, stop!" He yelled back and grabbed my arms, pulling me back towards him, "You're going to get hurt!" He yelled again.

Just then, Warren's fire was shot right towards us but before I could react, Lash pushed me to the ground, "Watch out!" He yelled, before he covered me with his body on the floor and I immediately wrapped my arms around Lash, scared as I saw the wall above us completely ruined now.

I looked up and saw Warren glaring at Lash from the other side of the room.

"And stay away from my girl!" He yelled before noticing Will crawling backwards on the floor and fired up his arms.

He used more of his power to attack Will as he crawled under the table. He threw fire on both sides, attempting to hit will and destroying the long table as well.

Lash stood up, getting off of me, and offered me his hand. I gratefully took it and he pulled me from the ground. I sighed and bushed myself off quickly before leaving Lash and finding someway to help Will, still paying attention to the fight.

"Where's your sidekicks, sidekick?!" Warren yelled and it echoed.

I looked up and he was standing on top of the table and Will was laying under it, frightened.

Ethan, Layla, Zach and Magenta stepped up, "Right here!" Zach defended Will.

Warren turned to them and lit his arms on fire and Ethan meted, afraid.

"Ashley what's going on?" Gwen asked, standing next to me along with Penny.

I was about to answer when I saw Will putting his hand up on the table... What the heck is he doing?!

"Leave... Them _ALONE_!" Will grunted and the next thing you knew, he lifted the entire table up, easily.

I stayed quiet for a while, shocked, "He's strong." I said, surprised.

Gwen smirked, "He's _super_ strong..."

I watched as Will threw the table up and Warren hit the wall first before crashing to the ground.

Everyone else cheered but I didn't really know what to do. I mean, Warren kind of deserved it for acting the way he was...

Will turned around and said something to Speed and Lash. Lash stretched himself up towards the ceiling and Speed ran away, both obviously scared.

Everyone started screaming and I looked and saw Warren standing up, more angry than before as he lit his arms on turned around and nervously put up his fist in defense.

Warren charged at Will and he punch Warren so hard, he literally went through the wall into the teacher's lounge.

I excused myself from Gwen and Penny and made my way over to Will. I ran up to him as he was talking with the others and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!" I asked him frantically.

He hugged back and chuckled, "I'm fine... I can't say the same for your boyfriend over there..." He said, nodding over to Warren who was just coming back.

Warren made his way through the broken and crumbled cement and immediately looked at me and Will and glared. I immediately pushed Will away, stopping our hug.

"Think I can't take a hit?!" He yelled and lit his arms up again and screamed angrily.

"Come on..." Zach said, pulling me back with everyone else.

Warren started charging at Will and I knew I had to think quick to help.

"Ashley! Look!" Layla said, pointing to the Fire extinguisher.

I nodded, understanding and grabbed the fire extinguisher and walked over to them, calmly.

Just as Warren was about to attack Will, I took the fire extinguisher and stood next to Will, spraying Warren with the content from the extinguisher. He fell to he floor and covered his face as I got closer to him, spraying him more. I sprayed him one last time and he looked at me, confused and shocked.

I just smirked at him, smugly, putting my hand on my hip.

Just then, Principal Powers walked in, and looked at Will and Warren. She turned to me and I nodded at the two boys.

Principal Powers sighed, crossing her arms.


	7. Heros

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own anything from Sky high. Only my OCs.**

* * *

**Warren's POV**

"I didn't do anything. He started it!" Stronghold complained as Principal Powers escorted booth of us to after school detention.

"Your dad started it!" I informed him,"And I'm gonna finish it." I tried to activated my powers.

Unfortunately, they weren't working for some reason.

"Don't bother." Principal Powers said, "The Detention Room neutralizes all super-powers. Sit." She demanded us.

Will and I each took a seat in one of the white desk.

"Now, here at Sky High we do everything we can to teach you how to use your powers. But what you do with them, now that's up to you. Living up to your father's reputation or trying to live it down is a sad waste of talent. Your talent." She lectured,

"Try to keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something stupid." Principal Powers smirked and left and the door closed behind her automatically.

It was silent for a while until Stronghold decided to open his mouth...

"All right, look." He said, gaining my attention, "Whatever happened with our dads, it has nothing to do with us. What do you say?" He stuck his had out, expecting me to shake it.

I glared at him,"I say... If you ever... _EVER_, touch my girl again, I'll roast you alive." I threatened him, meaning every word.

He bit his lip, nervously and sighed, taking his hand back.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I got off the bus with Layla and we said our good bye's, going towards our own houses. I walked up the porch to my home and opened the front door. I walked inside and slammed the door shut. I slid down the door by my back, frustrated.

"Sweety, is that you?" My mom called from kitchen.

I sighed, "Yeah, mom!" I called back.

"How was school?" My dad yelled.

I hesitated, "Uh... It was good... I'm just gonna go upstairs and start on my homework." I informed them, grabbing my backpack and trudging up the steps.

"Okay, sweetheart!" My dad said.

I didn't reply and made it to my room. I threw my bag on to the floor and closed my bedroom door shut.

I jumped onto my bed and screamed angrily in to my pillow then I sighed and laid there for a while.

A while later, there was a knock at my door.

I walked over to my door and opened it, thinking it was one of my parents. Surprisingly, I saw Warren. I rolled my eyes, but let him in my room.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, closing the door once he entered.

"Well, your mom let me up and... I came to... To uhm..." He trailed off while rubbing the back of his neck.

I raised my eyebrows, "Apologize?" I said.

He sighed, "Yeah, that." He said.

I took a deep breath and sat on my bed and crossed my arms around my chest, "I'm waiting." I stated.

He sighed once more and got on one knee and held both my hands in his.

"Ashley Storm... I am truly, completely sorry. It was a stupid fight that never should've happened and won't happen again." He said.

I felt myself smile a little, "And..."

He smiled at me, "And I love you, Ashley." He said.

_'Wait... What?!'_ I thought frantically,_ 'Did he just say... What I think he said..?'_

"What?" I said out loud in utter shock.

"I. Love. You." He repeated.

I took a deep breath, nervously. That was not what I was expecting to hear.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, looking down.

He ran his fingers through my hair and brought his face closer to mine, "I really do." He said.

I stayed quiet for a while. I knew I loved him... But were we rushing things? Was this really the right time to tell each other this?

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

I finally decided that it doesn't matter.

If we love each other, then we should tell each other.

"I love you too, Warren." I told him, honestly.

He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. He pushed me back on my bed and climbed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and deepening the kiss. I ran my hands from his neck, down to his chest and then towards his pants, wear I played with the chain hanging from his waistline from the bottom of his pocket. He pulled back from the kiss and went down, sucking my neck, which caused me to moan in pleasure...

"Sweety! It's almost dinner time! Warren, would you care to stay?!" My mom yelled, knocking on my door.

I gasped, immediately pushing Warren from me.

"Uhm... Sure, Mrs. Storm. That's be great." Warren responded.

"Be down soon, kids." My mom called back and soon there were footsteps heard walking away.

I looked at warren and smirked, "We should go." I told him, getting up.

"Or we could stay and..." He pulled me back down on the bed and I laughed, disapprovingly.

"Come on, Warren!" I told him and he groaned, standing up ad we both went downstairs to eat.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I stood above Lash and Speed, seeing them sitting next to each other in class. Lash looked up and immediately pushed Speed out of his chair. I chuckled as Speed got the hint and took another seat and I sat next to Lash.

I smiled at him, "Good morning." I greeted him while sitting my stuff down.

"Woah! Someone's in a good mood!" Lash said, smirking.

I nodded, happily, "Just had a good night I guess."

"Okay, what happened?" Lash asked, all ears.

I giggled, "Okay well... Guess who's in love!" I exclaimed.

His smile immediately dropped and he bit his lip, looking down sadly. I didn't even notice his actions tho.

"Oh..." He responded.

I nodded, dreamily, "Warren told me he loved me last night and I said it back! AH!"

"Ahhh..." He said, not cheery at all. I still didn't notice.

"I know right!" I exclaimed, "Isn't he just so..." I trailed off and sighed while leaning my head on Lash's shoulder.

"Uhm... I'm not going to answer that since I'm a guy so..."

I giggled, "Yeah I know you are... But still. Ah! Things are going great for me!" I exclaimed, removing my head from his shoulder.

"Yeah, you seem really happy." Lash sighed.

I nodded, smiling, "I really am."

He sighed one last time and looked down for a while then looked back up at me, "Then, I guess I'm... Happy for you..."

I looked at him and blushed a bit, "Thanks..." I said, smiling.

Lash chuckled, "I see you blushing..." He pointed out, causing me to blush more. I looked down and started playing with my hair. I felt him grab my chin, lifting my head up to look at him, "It's cute." He stated.

I blushed harder until I heard Mr. Medulla's voice.

"Rays!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention.

I immediately removed my face from Lash's grip and turned to the front, refusing to look at him but I felt him staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"From the silliness of the shrink ray, to the devastation of the death ray... These are the very foundations of mad science." Mr. Medulla announced.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and we all turned to look and saw Will standing there. He waved at me and I smiled, waving back.

Mr. Medulla sighed, "Yes." He said to Will, "They told me they were coming. Unfortunately all the lab partners are taken... I suppose I could pair you with my teaching assistant." He said, turning to Gwen, "Miss Grayson, my apologies." He said to her and she just smiled.

I noticed Will just staring at her, unable to move.

"Come on, come on, come on..." Mr. Medulla rushed him. Will shook his head, coming out of his trance and started walking fast to Gwen's table.

"Now, class, if you'll look at the items on your desk, you ill be building a freeze ray... So pick up your items and begin." Mr. Medulla said and everyone did so.

I sighed,looking at the items in front of Lash and me, "And I have... No idea how to do this." I admitted and Lash and I laughed.

"Okay, so... I think you just... Take this thing and put it with this thingy and then connect this with that and this wire goes here and that there and boom!" He said, and the next thing I knew, the ray gun was finished and looked pretty good.

Mr. Medulla came over and picked up our Freeze Ray, examining every once of it, "Hmm... Nice structure. Good built." He complemented then pointed it towards the window across the room. He shot the ray gun and it froze the flower-pot in front of the window, "Hmm... Very nice... _A_." He exclaimed, putting the ray gun down in front of Lash and me again.

I smirked at Lash, "Wow... We actually got an A... Because of you... I have no idea what you did but that was really good." I complemented him, picking up the freeze ray, "You never told me you were smart." I smirked.

He chuckled, "Only when I want to be." He said and I giggled a that.

"But I still don't get it..." I admitted.

Lash smirked at me, "Maybe I can help with that." He said, slyly.

"What? Like tutoring?"

H shrugged, "Well, only if you want to."

I nodded,"Yeah uhm... Sure that'd be great." I said, happily, "Thanks, Lash."

He smiled, "Ah, anything for a pretty girl like you."

I felt a blush coming on and quickly looked down...

He is such a flirt.

* * *

**{Skipping Lunch} In the Hallway...**

I walked back from my last class to Layla's locker to meet up with her. I saw her and Will talking and smirked, walking over to them.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them.

"Oh, hey Ashley." Will said.

"Hey." Layla said, smiling.

She seems happy. More happy than usual. I'm sure it has something to do with Will.

I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Then, there was banging and cries for help from the other hallway. Layla, Will and I shared looks and ran towards the noise.

Of course, we found Lash and Speed, stuffing Ethan into a locker.

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to them.

"What are you doing?" I asked them, annoyed.

"Just uh... Making a few renovations." Speed answered.

I just rolled my eyes, "Will you just let him go?"

He shook his head, "No. I don't think I will."

I glared at him when Will stepped beside me, "Come on, guys. Just let him go." He said.

Lash sighed and rolled his eyes and him and Speed both let Ethan out the locker. Then, we noticed glowing coming from the next locker and Speed and Lash nonchalantly stood in front of it.

Will sighed, "Him too." He commanded.

Speed and Lash rolled their eyes, obeying Will. They opened the locker and Zach came out.

"Yeah, not so tough with my boy around, now are you?!" He yelled to Speed and Lash.

They gave him a look and moved in on him and he quickly flinched away, running over to me and Layla, putting his hands on my shoulders and used me as a shield.

I smirked at him, "Hey, you do glow."

He smiled, "I told ya."

"Well, you just think you're so big and bad, huh, Stronghold?" Lash exclaimed and Will tried to defend himself, but Ethan interrupted.

"Please! Will, will totally take you!" He exclaimed but Lash and Speed just scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah,remember what happened to Warren? You wanna piece of that?!" Lash said, pointing to Will. I elbowed him in the ribs and he groaned slightly.

"You better watch it, Stronghold. That mouth is gonna get you in a lot of trouble."

Will's mouth formed an _'O'_, "I didn't say anything!"

"Why don't we settle this in P.E.!" Speed said, ignoring him.

"You're on!" Ethan said, "If Will beats you in Save the Citizens, you leave the sidekicks alone for the rest of the year!"

"Yeah, and Will losses, you can dunk Ethan's head in the toilet everyday until Graduation!" Zach chimed in and Ethan agreed until he processed what Zach had said.

"You got yourself a deal!" Lash exclaimed and went to grab my arm, "Come on, Ashley!" He said, dragging me with him and Speed by force.

I glared at them as we walked down the hallway, "Why did you do that?! You know he doesn't know how to use his powers!" I said, upset.

"Exactly! Which gives us an advantage!" Speed answered.

I shook my head, disapprovingly, "Boys are so stupid!"

Speed stopped and turned to me, "You just watch and learn girlie. Stronghold won't know what hit him." He said, smugly.

I just rolled my eyes in response.

I heard Lash clear his throat from beside me, "Uhm... Speed... Can I talk to Ashley... Alone?"

Speed looked between the two of us and smirked, knowingly, "Aha! Okay, I got it. See you two later." He said and walked off towards his next class.

I turned to Lash, expectantly.

He stared at me for a while before chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck, nervously, "Uhm... About this thing with Stronghold-"

I interrupted, "You know what... As long as nobody gets hurt... I don't care." I said.

He smiled at me, "Cool,cool... So we still on for tutoring?"

I nodded "Yeah, of course." I said and started going through my backpack and took out a black sharpie, "Here. Meet me at my house today after school." I told him while writing my address on one of his wrist and my phone number on his other wrist.

Once I was done I smirked at him, "Now, you better not stand me up." I said, seriously.

He stared at the arm I wrote my number on for a while and smiled while shaking his head, "Trust me. I won't." He said, honestly.

I smirked, "Great." I said, "Come on. We're going to be late." I said, grabbing his arm and leading him towards the gym.

* * *

**Lash's POV**

I cleared my throat, awkwardly, "Uhm... Speed... Can I talk to Ashley... Alone?"

Speed looked between the two of us and smirked, knowingly, "Aha! Okay, I got it. See you two later." He said and walked off towards his next class.

Ashley turned to me, expectantly.

I stared at her for a while, taking in her beauty. I realized what I was doing and chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Uhm... About this thing with Stronghold-"

She interrupted, "You know what... As long as nobody gets hurt... I don't care." She said, waving it off.

I smiled at her, "Cool,cool... So we still on for tutoring?" I asked, hoping to spend more time with her.

Ashley nodded, "Yeah, of course." She said and started going through her backpack and took out a black sharpie, "Here. Meet me at my house today after school." She told me while writing her address on one of my wrist and her phone number on my other wrist.

Once she was done, she smirked at me, "Now, you better not stand me up." She said, seriously.

I was staring at the arm she wrote her number on for a while.

I smiled at her while shaking my head, "Trust me. I won't." I said, honestly.

Ashley smirked, "Great." She said, "Come on. We're going to be late." She said, grabbing my arm and leading me towards the gym.

I was still looking at the arm with her number on it that said:

_ Call me ;)_

_###-####_

Oh, yeah...

She wants me.


	8. Cheaters & Heart Breakers

**_Disclaimer_****: I don't own anything from Sky High. Only my OC's.**

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

_"5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"_

The crowd cheered as the villains, Lash & Speed, threw the heroes across the room and the mannequin was destroyed, causing the heroes to lose.

The buzzard went off and the game was over.

Lash & Speed chest bumped and I smiled while rolling my eyes and clapping for their win along with everyone else.

Warren bumped my shoulder and I looked at him, confused. He just sighed and rolled his eyes, turning away from me. I exhaled, annoyed, and put my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my legs.

Coach Boomer blew his whistle from the top of his chair that almost reached the ceiling and everyone sat down.

"Ramirez! Hamilton!" He yelled, "Your citizen has just been mulcted because you failed to defeat your villains. Next round. Speed, Lash, you want to be heroes or villains?" He asked them.

"Villains." Speed said in an obvious way.

"Who do you want to beat next?"

"Alright... We'll take Stronghold..." Speed said.

_'Here we go...'_ I thought, worried for Will.

"And we pick Peace!" Lash said, pointing up to him.

I looked at Warren, along with everyone else, and held on to his arm tighter. He kissed my forehead and stood up along with Will.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." I said as I made my way through the crowd of people. I stood next to Gwen and we smiled at each other.

They got padded up and came back as the buzzard sounded again.

"Hot head, Stronghold..." Coach Boom said, "You're the heroes."

"Look at our boys..." Gwen whispered to me and I smirked while nodding.

I blew Warren a kiss and he smirked at me and the winked.

Gwen waved to Will and he smiled.

"Hey! Get your head in the game!" Warren said to him.

Will looked scared but nodded.

I chucked and shook my head.

"You have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen!"Coach said.

_"Save me!"_ The robot announced.

"Ready-"

_"Save me."_

"Set... Battle!"

Then it began. Lash and Speed used teamwork and Speed started running around the court as if it were a ping-pong game. Both Will and Warren fell but Warren quickly composed himself, only to find Lash extend his arms, clutching them around Warren's body, attempting to choke him. Warren just burned right through his hold.

"OW! Hey! Coach, that's a foul!" Lash exclaimed but coach just laughed at what just happened, letting it pass.

_"Save me!"_ The robot called again.

Will tried multiple times to get up but Speed continual knocked him back down. Everyone in the crowd_ "ooh'd"_ seeing how painful it was.

Warren threw fire towards lash, but he dodged it and it hit Coach Boom.

"Hahaha!" We all laughed.

"Watch it, hot head!" Coach said and patted away the fire left on his shoulder quickly.

I turned my attention back to the fight just in time to see Will get knocked back on his butt. Will jumped up and literally punched a wave into the ground. Lash and speed both fell and Will quickly ran over to Lash.

He picked him up and tied him to the nearest pole.

We all laughed out loud, seeing Lash as looking like a not.

Meanwhile, Warren was trying to get Speed who was running against the glass wall.

"Hey!" He called to Will, "Save the citizen!"

Will looked behind him and began to run to the robot.

I looked back towards Warren, but found him trapped inside Speed's vortex. He can't breathe in that. There isn't any oxygen.

HE COULD DIE!

I gasped and turned away, afraid, "Oh my god! I can't look!" I exclaimed and hid my face in Gwen's shoulder.

She held me and it was as if I could hear my boyfriend's heavy breathing, in search of air. I held back my tears and buried my face in my friend's shoulder more and she patted my back.

"He's gonna be alright," She said reassuringly than gasped, "Ashley! Look! Will's saving him!" She exclaimed.

I immediately looked up and he was. Will grabbed Speed and then let go, causing him to run into Lash and the both fell, hitting the wall.

I smiled and clapped, happily as everyone else laughed.

There were 5 seconds left and the crowd began to count down, "5... 4..."

Will grabbed Warren and threw him across the room, catching the citizen before it was destroyed.

"TIME!" Coach Boomer called, "Heroes win!"

We all cheered and ran towards the heroes. I was the first one to make it to Will and engulfed him in a hug. He hugged back and laughed.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I heard the crowd around us _'Ooh'_ at that but just ignored them.

He looked at me, shocked, "W-What was that for?" He asked.

I smiled at him, "You saved Warren. Thank you so much!" I said and hugged him once more.

"Ahem!" Someone said from behind us.

Will and I puled back from our hug and saw Gwen, smirking, "Mind if I cut in?" She said.

I shook my head, moving back.

"WHOO!" She yelled, holding up Will's hand in the air.

I smiled and everyone continued to celebrate. I saw everyone having a good time praising Will, all but one person. I excused myself as I made my way through the crowd and found Ethan, Zach, Layla and Magenta standing in the back.

I went up to them, "Have you guys seen Warren?"

Magenta just rolled her eyes at me and I rubbed my arms, uncomfortably.

"I think he left." Ethan answered.

Zach shrugged and Layla rubbed my arms, comfortingly but I just sighed out of frustration.

* * *

**That Night...**

I went home and got ready for Lash to come over. I finally finished cleaning my room and smirked, seeing I did a good job.

"Ashley! A boy is here to see you!" My mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back.

I quickly looked in my mirror and fixed my hair and smiled at my reflection. I don't know why but I wanted to look extra good for Lash. I left my room and went downstairs and saw my dad sizing Lash up.

"What are your... Intentions?" My dad asked him, threateningly.

Lash looked scared and started to stutter, "Well I-"

"Dad! What are you doing?" I said, walking in front of them.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He defended himself.

I gave him a look but shrugged it off.

"Come on, Lash! Let's go to my room!" I told him.

He nodded, "Nice to meet you, sir..." He said, carefully walking past my dad and following me up the stairs.

We made it to my room and I closed the door so we could have some privacy... For studying reasons of course!

"Thanks for not standing me up!" I said.

He smirked at me and sat his back pack on my bed, "Now, why on earth would I stand up a pretty girl like you?"

I bit my lip and blushed while looking down.

"You're so cute." He stated.

I then noticed how close he was standing in front of me.

I stuttered, not knowing what to say, but felt my blush get deeper as his body moved closer to mine.

"So..." I said, changing the subject and moving to a different spot in the room, "You sucked today in Save the Citizen." I teased him while sitting on my bed.

He chuckled, "Don't remind me!" He said, "I still can't believe Stronghold beat me! I can't believe you kissed him too!"

I blushed, "Oh! You saw that?"

He nodded, "Everyone saw that! I think... Maybe even Warren did... That's probably why he left so early."

I felt my face paled and I shook my head, "Oh my god!" I exclaimed while putting my head in my hands, "He's probably really mad at me!"

"Why did you kiss Stronghold anyway?

I sighed, "First, it was only on the cheek. It meant _nothing_. Also, I was just thanking him for saving Warren's life!" I explained, "Speed practically killed him with that stupid vortex."

"So... It's not 'cause... You like Stronghold or anything, right?" He asked.

I looked at him and shook my head, "No. He's just my friend."

"Oh... That's good..." Lash said, looking into my eyes.

I noticed him leaning in to me slightly.

I leaned back and chuckled nervously, "So, uh! Let's get started!"

He looked at me and the nodded, "Oh uhm yeah!" He said while getting out his book and set up the practice pieces to a ray gun. He started explaining to me what was what and what went where. First, he put the ray gun together and went step by step on how to do it and I paid attention the whole time. I understood it more but knew I needed more help.

"Okay... Now you try." He said, taking the ray gun apart for me.

I nodded and picked up a random piece.

He chuckled, "That's the trigger."

I blushed and put it down then picked up another piece.

He laughed, "That's the trigger _guard_."

I sighed, giving up.

He chuckled again, "Okay, try this..." He stood up, coming to my side of the bed and sitting behind me, "Take this thing..." He wrapped his arms around me and helped me put the ray gun together, "Connect it to this... Then put it with that and turn this around some and put it with this and that goes there and put that with that and... Done!"

I looked and saw the ray gun completely finished.

I gasped, "Oh my god! You're a genius!"

"Well, you're a good student." He complemented me.

I tilted my head towards him and saw him smirking at me.

I blushed, "You're a good tutor..."

He smiled and I noticed him start to lean in...

"Wait! Stop!" I told him while putting my hand on his chest to stop him from moving any closer to me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

I looked at him plainly, "I know what you've tried to do all day." I stated and he looked down, biting his lip, "A-And I don't think I should... You know..." I trailed off.

He nodded, sadly, "Oh..." Was all he said.

"I-I mean... That'd be cheating and... I don't cheat." I explained to him.

He sighed, "I'm sorry-" I interrupted him.

"No! I am. I mean... Maybe I... Led you on or something-"

"No! You didn't I just... I just really like you, Ashley." He admitted and I looked at him, shocked.

"And I have a feeling you like me too." He said.

It was quiet for a while as he waited for my response. I didn't answer. I didn't say anything. I just looked at him and he looked back at me. I looked down and played with my hair...

_"Kids! Dinner's ready!"_ My mom called from downstairs.

I looked at Lash and he stared into my eyes.

I slowly got up and stood in front of the door, "You can stay for dinner... If you want."

He smiled at me, "That'd be great."

I smiled and blushed and we both went downstairs to eat...

* * *

We all laughed one last time as Lash told more jokes after he helped us all put the dishes and things away.

My mom laughed again, "Wow, Lash you are so funny. It's been great having you stay with us." She said, shaking his hand.

"It's been great being here. Thank you for having me stay Mrs. Storm." Lash said.

My dad then shook his hand, "It was great having you here, Lash. Come and visit any time." MY dad said.

Lash smiled and nodded, "Thank you Mr. Storm. I will." He said.

"I'll walk you out." I stated and walked Lash to the door, alone.

"I had a great time tonight." He said, adjusting his backpack on one shoulder.

I smiled, "I did too." I said and opened the door for him.

He walked onto my front porch but stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Ashley..." He sighed and starred into my eyes.

I looked at him, expectantly, and he came closer to me, cupping my face in his hands.

The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine.

I struggled, trying to push Lash away. But I soon felt myself slowly caving in to his kiss as I allowed his warm, soft lips to move against my own. I couldn't stop myself from kissing back while wrapping my arms around his neck. He slid his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

We soon pulled away and he smirked at me.

"Good night, beautiful..." He whispered while winking then walked off.

I stood there, shocked.

_'What the heck did I just do?!'_ I thought to myself, angrily.

I quickly went inside and slammed the door behind me, taking deep breaths.

I slid down the door on my back and sat on the floor. I brought my fingers up to my lips, feeling where they had been once pressed against Lash's. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I can't believe I did that!" I whispered to myself.

"Ashley! Warren's on the phone for you!" My mom called.

I quickly stood up and practically ran into the living room, taking the phone from my mom's hand. I walked up stairs into my room and closed the door.

"Hey, baby." I said into the phone.

"Hey, beautiful." He said and I flinched, remembering what Lash had called me.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, "So uhm... Do you think you could come over? Like... _Now_? We _really_ need to talk." I asked.

"Uhm..." He was quiet for a while, "Do you think it could wait?"

"No. This is... _Really_ important!"

He sighed, "Babe, I'm kind of caught up at work right now." He said.

I sighed but understood, "Oh, well, okay then." I said, disappointed.

"But... I promise tomorrow we can talk about whatever you want." He said, reassuringly.

I smiled a little, "Well... Okay."

"Bye babe." He said.

"Bye." I said and the line went dead after.

I went back downstairs and gave the phone back to my mom.

"What did he want?" My dad asked from the couch.

"He just wanted to talk. He said he was held up at work but I really need to talk to him."

"Well, why don't you just go to him? It's only about 2 blocks away. Just be back home by curfew." My mom suggested.

I looked at her and thought about it for a while and nodded, "Okay. Thanks mom." I told her and kissed her and my dad on the cheek and then ran out the front door.

I walked down a few blocks until I finally made it to the Chinese restaurant, which isn't far from my house. As I walked towards the front door of the restaurant, I just so happened to look through the window...

_Big mistake._

I felt myself tearing up.

Is this why he got _"caught up at work"_?!

There they were...

My boyfriend and Layla having their own little romantic dinner.

I watched them, quietly, as Warren used his finger to light up the candle, adding on to the already romantic scene...

Which broke my heart more.

I sniffled one last time and turned around, going home with puffy eyes...

And a broken heart.


End file.
